happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lookin' Out My Back Window
Lookin' Out My Back Window is a Halloween episode by Josh "I'm Scarier than Theresa May!". In this episode, Cuddles hurts his leg and spies on people with a telescope, until he sees something horrible happening in Josh's house. Roles Starring: * Cuddles Featuring: * Josh * Tricks and Tracks * Rad Raccoon * Ellie * Petunia * Gutsy * Hoppy * Sporty * Fuddles * Jock * Pow Pow * Giggles Appearances: * Lumpy * The Mole * Disco Bear * Handy * Jazz * Zet * Eric and Ernie * Decker * Mag * Gunnar * Zig and Zag Plot Title card: The title appears in black and white. The letter T slices the title in quarters. Main plot: Everyone enjoys themselves at the skate park. Jock attempts to skate but keeps falling over, while Pow Pow passes him on a skateboard. Unfortunately, Pow Pow can't keep a steady footing and crashes into a trash can. Jock finally gets on a skateboard but slips off again and growls in frustration. Cuddles appears in the skate park, holding his skateboard. He pays the admission to Hoppy, the owner of the skate park. Later, Cuddles rides a ramp and shows Tricks and Tracks his latest trick, which is twisting in the air. They were impressed, so is Ellie, who passes by on her roller skates. Just then, Rad Raccoon skates into the scene and admits he can skate better than Cuddles. Cuddles fumes and proclaims himself to be a better skater than Rad Raccoon. The two continue arguing until Hoppy decides that they should settle their differences with a skateboarding challenge. Gutsy and Sporty appear to participate. Tricks and Tracks look on as the four skaters begin the challenge. Gutsy grinds along a handrail and through a ring of fire. Sporty skates up a ramp and slam-dunks a basketball into a net. Rad Raccoon does an ollie and Ellie is amazed. Meanwhile, Cuddles skates around the park, and goes through a subway, where The Mole is pasting movie posters. Cuddles accidentally runs over Mole's foot and The Mole shakes his fist at Cuddles. Cuddles appears out of the subway, and passes Tricks, Tracks and Ellie, who cheer him on. Cuddles looks behind and blows a kiss. However, he did not see a pebble in his path. Cuddles hits the pebble and the skateboard loses one of its wheels. Cuddles skids and spins out of control. He soon falls down some steps and finally hits the ground, with a twisted ankle. Rad Raccoon looks over him and laughs. Tricks and Tracks see that Cuddles is hurt. Hoppy sees too and calls for an ambulance. An ambulance carries Cuddles away, while Sporty and Rad Raccoon fist-bump each other. At the hospital, Cuddles is laying in bed with his leg in a cast and Lumpy tells him that it will take a week to fully recover. Lumpy's watch beeps and suddenly leaves to play golf. The next day, Cuddles walks sadly out of the hospital on crutches. He walks past the skate park and sighs at the skaters having fun. At his house, Cuddles plays with his toy soldiers and soon gets bored of it. Later, Cuddles lies in his bed, feeling bored. He soon remembers that he keeps a telescope in his closet and gets it out. Cuddles assembles the telescope and looks into the sky. Cuddles is disheartened that there isn't anything new to discover, thanks to Sniffles. He decides to spy on the neighborhood. He looks at Jazz working out, Gunnar pumping his sniper rifle, Zig and Zag fighting over a chocolate bar, Decker watching an Eric and Ernie comedy on TV and Mag, who has got his magnet caught on a blender. Cuddles dozes off until he hears a bloodcurdling shriek. He directs the telescope to the source; Josh's house. He sees through the window where Josh is shocked and says that he has killed his girlfriend Petunia. Cuddles is puzzled and believes Josh is a nice guy and wouldn't be a murderer. That night, Cuddles was reading a book until he hears digging. He peers out of the window and sees Josh digging a hole, preparing to bury something. Josh then proclaims to the world that he is a murderer. Cuddles is pensive. The next day, Giggles stops by Josh's house and asks him where Petunia is. Josh tells her that Petunia is in 'a better place'. Giggles asks Josh if she can go there too. Josh agreed. Cuddles is worried that Josh is going to kill Giggles next. Fuddles knocks on the door when she heard that Cuddles has gone crazy, but she agrees that Josh killed Petunia. Cuddles suggests they should go to Josh's house to look for evidence. Both Cuddles and Fuddles enter Josh's house and begin looking for proof that he is a killer. Cuddles rummages through Josh's drawers and wardrobe. Fuddles opens a freezer and is shocked to be holding a sack with the word "HEAD" on it. She rubs off some freezer burn, revealing "PIG HEAD" and sighs in relief. Cuddles goes into the pantry and everything goes pitch black. Just then, a bad dog growls behind him and mauls him offscreen. Cuddles manages to escape, bruised and bloodied. He sees Josh making something on a kitchen counter. Josh notices Cuddles and tells him to join him for dinner, but Petunia won't be here. Josh shows a knife with a red substance (actually tomato paste) on it. Cuddles yells for Fuddles and she appears quickly. She punches the knife out of Josh's hand, which flies into a self-portrait. Fuddles pleads Josh not to kill Cuddles, just like how he killed Petunia. Petunia arrives back home and wonders what is happening. Cuddles is relieved that Petunia is all right. Josh confesses the whole thing; he was making a statue of Petunia and accidentally knocked it over, causing himself to believe he 'killed' her, the hole in the backyard is supposed to be a burial site for the statue and he gave Petunia a break at a spa called 'A Better Place' and said Giggles can take a break there too. Cuddles is still puzzled about the scream he heard, until it was revealed that it was Petunia since it happened before she went away. Cuddles is glad that everything is fine, until the light goes out. Josh screams and the light turns back on. Josh is laying there with a knife through his head in a puddle of blood. Fuddles wonders who did it. Outside, Disco Bear peers and chuckles that Josh is dead so Petunia can be his lover. The episode ends with Handy glaring at Disco Bear, with Disco Bear saying "What?". Deaths and injuries Deaths: * Josh was stabbed through the head with a knife. (Death not seen) Injuries: * Cuddles breaks his leg when falling down some steps. * Cuddles was attacked by a dog inside Josh's pantry. Trivia * This episode marks the comeback of skater siblings Tricks and Tracks. * This episode is a parody of the Hitchcock film Rear Window. * The name of this episode is a pun on the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Lookin' Out My Back Door". * The posters in the subway are references to various Hitchcock films like The Birds, Psycho, North by Northwest, Strangers on a Train, Vertigo ''and ''Dial M for Murder. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes